


Вы должны быть...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Family, Fluff, M/M, carolers, honestly just tooth rotting fluff, sherlock can sing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок не может вспомнить название любимой песни Рози. Хорошо, что он хотя бы запомнил слова песни.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Вы должны быть...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Gotta Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836770) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



− ...Кроме того, традиция петь песни в обмен на оплату наличными или сладостями является не только антитезой сезону, но и морально сомнительна...

− _Шерлок_... − прошипел Джон, протискиваясь мимо него, чтобы посмотреть на тех, кто пел на крыльце рождественские гимны.

− Привет, извините за него, − улыбнувшись, Джон протянул им немного денег. − Продолжайте, − сказав это, он подтолкнул их к тому, чтобы они снова адски зашумели, перегородив дверной проём.

− Я просто заставил их остановиться, − пожаловался Шерлок.

− Да, но мне бы хотелось послушать, − ответил Джон, не глядя на него.

− Но... ты же должен собрать Рози в детский сад.

− Почему бы тебе не подняться и не сделать этого самому? − Джон наконец-то на него взглянул. − Ты же знаешь её утренний распорядок. Ты же сам составил чертовски хорошее расписание и повесил его над диваном.

− Да, но...

− Я тебе доверяю. − Джон снова посмотрел на поющих и улыбнулся. 

Очевидно, Шерлока отпустили.

Ну что же... возможно, уже пора приниматься за работу!

Шаг первый: расставить всё на столе для завтрака. Как только она начнёт чистить зубы, он приступит к приготовлению завтрака. Если сделать это сейчас, то к тому времени, когда они оба будут готовы начать завтракать, всё просто остынет. Тосты, овсянка, бананы, апельсиновый сок. Она ненавидит всё холодное. Шерлок говорит, что это из-за чувствительных зубов. Джон же утверждает, что это из-за её придирчивого вкуса. 

Шаг второй: включить в ванной комнате свет. Поставить стул перед раковиной, чтобы она могла видеть себя в зеркале, пока чистит зубы и умывается. Положить зубную щётку и зубную пасту по обе стороны раковины. Проследить, чтобы она снова не споткнулась о ковёр.

Шаг третий: одежда. Выбрать наряд на день − этот розовый сочетается с этим оттенком чёрного? Нет. Х-м-м... красный джемпер и тёмные джинсы, а ещё красное пальто с атласным блеском и искусственным мехом. Именно такую праздничную чушь оценил бы Джон. А потом разложить одежду на краю кровати.

Шаг четвертый: песня...

− _Чёрт возьми!_ − Шерлок выругался себе под нос. Обычно Джон включал эту песню на своём телефоне. Шерлок даже не помнил проклятого названия! 

Конечно, он выучил текст наизусть и мог просто её погуглить. Но опять же, это потребует определенных усилий, которых у Шерлока сегодня просто не было. Но он мог работать с тем, что у него было.

− Хорошо, Рози, − тихо сказал Шерлок, присаживаясь на кровать. − Пора просыпаться.

Он прочистил горло и запел.

***

Когда поющие наконец-то ушли, Джон стал медленно подниматься по лестнице. Он не бросался на помощь, оттягивая время, которое Шерлоку пришлось бы потратить на утреннюю рутину Рози. Но и потом он не ускорился, так как его смутили звуки, доносящиеся из квартиры. Кто-то пел? Первой мыслью Джона было, что это какая-то странная кавер-версия песни, которую он каждое утро включал для Рози. Но чем ближе он подходил к спальне Рози, тем яснее понимал, что это не видео с телефона Шерлока. Это был _Шерлок_.

Дверь в комнату Рози была открыта, и Джон, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к дверному проёму, наблюдая за Шерлоком почти так же, как наблюдал за поющими. Только в случае с Шерлоком улыбка и благоговейный трепет Джона были искренними. 

Шерлок сидел на краю кровати Рози и улыбался ей, пока пел. Она уже проснулась, хихикая и наслаждаясь импровизированным выступлением Шерлока. Такой способ Шерлока определённо работал лучше. Обычно Джону приходилось проигрывать эту песню три раза, прежде чем Рози наконец-то удавалось выманить из постели, несмотря на то, что она изображала Шерлока в одном из приступов тоски. 

− Я и не знал, что ты умеешь петь, − признался Джон, когда Шерлок закончил петь.

Шерлок ахнул и резко повернулся к Джону.

− Я не знал, что ты здесь.

− Ну же, Рози. Пора чистить зубы, − сказал Джон, и Рози, откинув одеяло, проскочила мимо Шерлока, остановившись, чтобы быстро его обнять, прежде чем метнуться в ванную.

Джон продолжил стоять, прислонившись к двери.

− Могу я сделать вывод? − улыбнулся он.

Шерлок посмотрел на потолок и разочарованно вздохнул.

− Будто я могу тебя остановить.

Джон снова улыбнулся, оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и направился к Шерлоку.

− Ты запомнил слова песни.

− Это наблюдение, а не умозаключение. Ты слышал, как я её пою.

− Ты запомнил слова... но забыл название песни. − Джон остановился перед шкафом и прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

Шерлок только закатил глаза.

− И мне не хотелось искать песню, чтобы ты мог сыграть её для Рози.

− Мне действительно нужно пойти и приготовить ей завтрак... − Шерлок встал.

− Но я думаю... − Джон протянул руку, чтобы остановить его... − Что ты втайне завидуешь поющим, которые были внизу.

− Что? − рявкнул Шерлок, поворачиваясь и прищурившись, посмотрел на Джона. − С чего ты это взял?

− И что ты, конечно, втайне, а может быть, даже подсознательно, хотел, чтобы я предложил тебе пойти попеть.

− Не говори глупостей!

− И поэтому ты решил показать мне, что у тебя прекрасный певческий голос, надеясь, что, просто наблюдая за поющими, я приду к логическому выводу, что нам стоит сделать то же самое.

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но ничего не сказал. Никаких быстрых умозаключений или язвительных замечаний. Просто детектив, застигнутый врасплох и моргающий, как сумасшедший, пытаясь очистить свой разум, чтобы придумать, _что_ сказать.

Джон улыбнулся.

− Шерлок Холмс, − поддразнил он, − исполняющий рождественские гимны. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой.

− Я − не такой, − прошипел Шерлок. − Это была всего лишь мимолетная прихоть, но теперь ты успешно задавил на корню эту идею. − Шерлок хотел уйти, но Джон снова остановил его, на этот раз положив руку ему на плечо.

− Ну, − тихо сказал Джон. − Я думаю, это прекрасная идея, − он улыбнулся Шерлоку, удивлённому и в то же время довольному, судя по выражению его серых глаз. − Мы сможем этим заняться, как только Рози вернётся из детского сада. 

− О... − Шерлок вздохнул, потом несколько раз моргнул и кивнул. − Ну... Хорошо. 

− Хорошо... − Джон снова улыбнулся и отпустил Шерлока.

− Да. Ну что же... − Шерлоку потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы повернуться и выйти за дверь. 

Джон не мог удержаться от смеха, когда пошёл помогать Шерлоку готовить завтрак для Рози. Кто же знал, что детектив умеет петь рождественские гимны?

***

Песня, которую пел Шерлок − Des'ree «You Gotta Be» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pO40TcKa_5U

Название истории − строчка из этой песни. ;)

Вы должны быть...  
Вы должны быть сильными,  
Вы должны быть смелыми,  
Вы должны быть мудрее.  
Вы должны быть настойчивыми,  
Вы должными быть стойкими,  
Вы должны быть сильнее...  
Вы должны быть крутыми,  
Вы должными спокойными,  
Вы должны оставаться вместе!  
Я знаю, наверняка знаю только одно: любовь спасёт мир!


End file.
